Three studies are proposed which investigate patterns of interpersonal interaction between depressed individuals and others. Several areas of interpersonal functioning are explored: (1) variations in depressive-other patterns as a function of social roles; (2) depressive individuals' preferences for certain roles; (3) longitudinal analyses of depressive-other relationships as they evolve over time. The studies will also use several methodologies to accomplish these ends: a laboratory-analogue approach; questionnaire-survey methods; and field study methods of ongoing relationships.